


earth

by howelllesters



Series: Elements [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Drabble, Elements, Fluff, M/M, Phandom Little Pop 2016b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelllesters/pseuds/howelllesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the elements series; earth. dan finds his roots in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	earth

It seems strange to Dan that he feels more at home here lying on someone else’s bed than he ever has in his own.

The two rooms are nothing alike. His own is muted colours, would be minimalist if it weren’t for the clothes lying on the floor and the games stacked anywhere and everywhere, while Phil’s is bright and fun, clashing blues and greens that Dan should hate but somehow hopes Phil keeps forever.

Really, Dan and Phil are nothing alike. He’s still having to pinch himself that he’s even here in Phil’s room, lying on the bed with his chin in his hands, silently watching Phil type an email out to some important person or another, inexplicably comfortable. They’ve known each other just a few months, met up only a handful of times, and yet Dan feels like this is his spot, and when Phil turns to smile at him every so often, he thinks maybe Phil does too.

That’s mostly what they’re made up of at the moment, shy smiles and stolen kisses that are often hesitant and a little messy, but they’re learning, and that’s okay.

Dan says he likes Phil’s bedroom because of the colour and the personality stored within it, but really it’s just because Phil’s room is so very Phil, and Dan enjoys being surrounded by reminders of his favourite person.

There are posters adorning the walls and ceiling, fading and peeling, because they’ve been up for so long, and most of them are shows and bands long finished or forgotten, but clearly they still mean something to Phil because they have a coveted spot, while blu-tack stains remain from the ones that got taken down.

Just like in Dan’s room, there are also games piled high in precarious towers, alongside DVDs and CDs that make stepping anywhere in Phil’s room a health and safety hazard. Really, they both ought to just invest in more shelves, but where’s the fun in that? Plastic case architecture is much more entertaining, if inevitably disastrous.

There are photos, and teddies, and all manner of gaming consoles. Stashes of food, and textbook piles, and model figures that make Dan laugh.

And last but not least, Phil’s houseplant, which sits in the corner of the room and looks at odds with the rest of the knick knacks around the place. Dan has never understood its presence, and hasn’t yet asked, because really, when does that opportunity arise? So he leaves it, and stares at it curiously every now and again.

He hopes Phil doesn’t become one of those people obsessed with his plants when he’s older, because that would be embarrassing… and then he stops himself, because every time he considers a future with Phil, Dan is afraid he will jinx the possibility, and god he wants nothing more.

Still, the houseplant lingers in his mind, and no matter how many times he banishes the idea of him and Phil living together one day, surrounded by plants, it always creeps up on him again, making him smile at unexpected moments.

Dan has never felt like this about anyone before. He thought he had, but he knows now that he didn’t, because Phil is the only person that keeps him awake at night grinning into his pillow, the only person he imagines a future with and doesn’t blanch at the idea, the only person who could possibly pull off a houseplant in his nerdy bedroom.

Yes, Dan feels very at home here, and just like the strange plant, he doesn’t fit, but he belongs anyway.

He is making roots here, he is finding roots for the first time, and he finds them in Phil. Phil keeps him grounded, keeps him tethered to the earth, gives him a reason to be here. He doesn’t know if that makes him feel terrified or giddy, but it certainly makes him feel something.

And maybe it’s not a bad thing. Maybe it’s not a bad thing to find someone who can be relied upon, not only for a hug or a kiss, but for those times he feels lost, and those times he feels sad, as well as the times he is alive with happiness and wants to share that.

Dan has always been a little lonely, never seemed to have that person that everyone else had. Not that he minded, because he always had friends, just never one who would listen to every thought he ever had and never tire of him. Now he’s realising he might have found his person after all, and what’s more, he might be falling in love with him, and he’s daring to hope that Phil feels the same way.

That Phil, for whatever reason, can find some roots in Dan too. That Phil knows that Dan has no intention of going anywhere, even if he is still quiet and unsure of himself at times now. One day, one day he knows he won’t be like that, and he hopes Phil knows that too. Hopes Phil knows that all Dan dreams of is a future with him, a future with Phil and happiness, regardless of how hard he tries to pretend it barely crosses his mind.

Phil spins round on his desk chair abruptly, startling Dan, and flashes him a grin, breaking him from his thoughts. His eyes sparkle as he teases Dan for spacing out, and then he asks him what he wants to do for the rest of the weekend.

Dan just smiles back, finding himself content amongst the greens and blues of Phil’s room that match his eyes, and the plant that probably means too much to Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Phandom Little Pop 2016b!  
> drabbler: wiinterberries  
> doodler: tttram - please reblog the [incredible artwork!](http://tttram.tumblr.com/post/148736449002/his-eyes-sparkle-as-he-teases-dan-for-spacing-out)  
> beta: marianathehypertiredgirl


End file.
